


Seeing You Again

by StrawberryAeris



Series: Hollow Knight: Seeing You Again Collection [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Beating, Caretaking, Caring, Child Abandonment, Comfort, Crying, Disobeying Orders, Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fighting, Fights, Gen, Grimmchild is pissed, Half-Siblings, Healing, Injury, It's a mix, Moving, Napping, Newborn Children, Playing, Rescue, Reunions, Sad, Serious Injuries, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sign Language, Tea, Worry, gone missing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: A little headcanon story on The Hollow Knight and Hornet's relationship
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet
Series: Hollow Knight: Seeing You Again Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752409
Comments: 48
Kudos: 174





	1. First Meeting

It was another quiet day at the White Palace. Court was dismissed and everyone was returning to their homes. The Pure Vessel was about to interfere, but was a little late to do so.

They decided to walk around a bit, holding their nail close to their chest. They stumbled across a doorway, closed by silver silk curtains. They were about to walk past it, till they heard a noise behind it. They stopped beside the doorway, they knew for sure they heard something. They looked around their surroundings for a second before peeking through the curtains.

“I recommend you to not go in there, Vessel.” The Pale King came in to interrupt. Pure took a step back from him, startled.

“My apologies, Vessel. But the room is occupied.” Pure tilted their head slightly, not understanding as to why.

“I know you’re aware of the child. The child was born a while ago, and is now here to stay a while. A room should be built for it eventually.” The Pale King explained. Pure stood there, taking the information, though they aren’t sure on what their father was talking about. They were aware about a child being around in the household, but they didn’t know exactly what a child _was._

“I wouldn’t want to go in there at the moment, however. It needs its rest,” the king looked down to fiddle with his robe. “But, I do want you to understand that since the child is here, I prefer you to not make as much contact with it as much as you can. It’s for your own good, my vessel.”

But why can’t they? Why provide such ignorance to a newborn child? Of all things.

“I’ll be in the throne room if you need me,”the king said, walking past his rather tall vessel. “I believe supper will be ready soon as well.” Pure stood tall, as they watched their father leave. 

Pure proceeded to walk, but stopped again to hear the noise again. They stood in front of the doorway, and leaned to listen. The noises were soft coos, filled with want. Pure looked back at the direction the king took off. They really didn’t want to disobey their father’s orders, but hearing an unfamiliar noise is too unsettling and unavoidable. What if the noises weren’t meant to be made? Was there something wrong? They placed their nail beside the doorway and entered in.

The room wasn’t too small nor too big, but was a little cluttered with furniture draped in white sheets scattered around the place. They looked around, trying to find where the noises were coming from. They heard a soft cry from a short distance. There was a small basket with a big red cloth in it, sitting in the light on top of one of the furniture. The red cloth was moving, making Pure walk over to it. 

They looked in front of it, only to tug the cloth off of the thing making the noises. The child.

She had a shell with two horns for a head, and a small black body. Pure stared, amazed on how small she was. She was like the size of a meatball. Pure still wasn’t sure what she was, though.

She rubbed her eyes with her paws and looked up at Pure, towering over her. She tilted her head and let out an “Eh?” Pure, as well, tilted their head slightly. They put down the cloth and tried to poke at the child. She looked at the finger, then put both paws on the tip of the finger. Pure froze for a moment, but snapping out when the child tries to suck on their fingertip, seeing that she had fangs already. They quickly pulled their hand back in panic. The child stared at them, then started to giggle. Or at least tried.

Pure leaned over at the child, and the child looked up back at them. Her vision was still a little fuzzy, but started to clear up when Pure leaned in closer. All she could see was a large, hollow figure in front of her, with the light beaming behind them, making them appear angelic. Though only an infant, she feels comfortable with the vessel’s vibes and presence.

She cooed, and placed her paws on the sides of Pure’s face. Pure pulled their face back up, but the child had a tight grip, following suit, now dangling on their face. Pure cupped their hands underneath the child so she wouldn’t fall. She backed off their face, making eye contact with them. She babbled, then nuzzled her face against Pure’s. Pure stood still. What were they supposed to do? All they could do was freeze.

Her coos and babbles started to fade as she laid her head on Pure’s face. Pure was, at this point, imitating a statue, wide-eyed. They then tried to adjust their hands till the child’s head fell onto them. They lowered their hands, seeing the child was asleep in them.

They gently put her back into the basket, and tucked her in. They stood there, blocking the light so she could get some shade. That must’ve been why she was cooing and complaining in the first place, since she’s now sleeping soundly.

They decided to watch over her, since she was uncomfortable at first. They looked down upon her...and smiled with their eye sockets.

Despite their father’s orders, they’ll quite enjoy the child’s presence within the palace.


	2. Nap

“Will you  _ please  _ take your nap already, child?”

Nope. Hornet was struggling. So was the Pale King. He tried to cradle her, but she just wasn’t having it.

“Is everything alright in here, my wyrm?” the White Lady entered in. Two royal retainers followed suit. “Not really. The child was supposed to be asleep a while ago. I’m not so sure on how to make it stop crying.” the king explained.

They came to the room and started to give suggestions and ask questions about the situation. They kinda started to surround, making Hornet more uncomfortable.

Pure was in their room, drying themself off with a towel after a day of training and a hot shower. They started to hear the commotion going on outside their room. They became concerned, and quickly dressed.

They came out of their room and looked for the ruckus. It seemed that their parents and servants weren’t doing well with calming down Hornet. The Pale King held her small body to his side to talk with his queen, while the royal retainers tried to engage into the conversation as well. They saw Hornet, flailing her tiny arms around, wailing. Pure felt kinda bad. She was just really tired, perhaps. Pure didn’t care if their father got mad if they engaged in giving Hornet attention, they had to do  _ something _ .

Pure approached beside their father, carefully taking Hornet away from his hold. No one seemed to realize that Pure took the child or was even in the room, until the White Lady fell silent in a snap and tilted to see that the king wasn’t holding Hornet. Then the king and the retainers turned their heads to the king’s arms, then up at Pure. Pure held Hornet in their arms, and was about to place their hand on her.

“Vessel, don’t!” the Pale King demanded. “Give the child back to me! We know what we’re doing!”

Pure declined, and proceeded to gently press their fingertips against Hornet’s tummy. Hornet started to calm down and open her eye sockets, which were clouded with tears. Everyone silenced, observing how Pure was dealing with her. They started to scritch her stomach gently, which apparently was tickling her. Hornet started to giggle and laugh as Pure was doing this. Pure tried the best in their ability to keep a blank expression, knowing that their parents were watching.

Everyone was surprised. The Pale King took a deep breath and slowly approached them. Pure stopped tickling their sister to give her a breather. "May...May I see it, Vessel?" the king said softly. Pure lowered themself to offer Hornet back to him, but was interrupted by Hornet gripping onto Pure's chest-plate while making a "mmmm" noise. Pure quickly stood straight up again, still holding onto her.

The White Lady chuckled, "She must really like our vessel, dear wyrm." "Better than them being attached to the child, I suppose." the king replied. "They could be a great help with the child, your grace!" a royal retainer responded, "It could save you some time and work."

The Pale King sighed heavily, rubbing his eye socket with his sleeve. "Alright, just this once. May you return her to her room, please Vessel?"

Pure nodded and walked off with Hornet in their hold. She tried to mess with their face, but her paws were pushed back down by Pure's fingertip.

"Come, dear, they've gotten her under control, no need to worry. We have business to take care of ourselves." the White Lady said to her king. He stared off at his children, and exhaled.

He held onto his queen's hand, "Yes, dearest," and left the room with her.


	3. Playtime

Everyone arrived back at the White Palace's front. Another day was done at the kingdom's heart. A little boring for some, but assemblies have to be done. Everyone was heading inside, most of them were about to start a session in court. Pure and Hornet weren’t usually apart of these, if it were really important, the king would tell Pure alone. This session wasn’t anything too important to them, so they had little to no clue on what to do during their spare time.

As they were about to head in, they felt little tugs on their cape. They looked down to see Hornet. “Wanna play in my room?” she asked. Pure could see those puppy eyes even if they were just big empty eye sockets. They looked at the entrance, seeing that everyone was mostly inside the palace already. They’re pretty far in, why not do something outside for a bit? The king wouldn’t know. They turned away from entering to follow Hornet to her room.

Hornet, excited, put her arms up and hopped to reach something. Pure bent over a bit and let out their arm for her to reach. Hornet held their fingertip and tried to drag Pure to her room. Pure slowly walked to help her out. Her room was next door to the Hidden Station, with cloth and rocks making the doorway. Hornet released Pure’s fingertip and ran inside. Pure had to crawl in order to get in. Thankfully, the room was at least big enough for them to stand in.

To them, though, it was rather small and pitiful for Hornet’s sake. The room was filled with large silk thread and bobbins, pin cushions filled with needles, and a bench. Like, what was everything else? Was there even a bed? Did she have any toys?  _ Where was everything?  _ They understood that the room was made for Hornet to make her feel like at home, but why so little? And for it to be outside of the palace? Wouldn’t it get too cold or something? She’s not a pet.

Hornet joggled around the room, wondering what to show Pure first. Pure dusted the ground with their hands, and sat on their knees. “Look at dis stuff I found in Deepness!” Hornet exclaimed, shuffling things between a bobbin and a pin cushion. She pulled out a few relics and knick knacks and placed them beside Pure. There was a Hallownest seal, two king’s idols, a small chunk of pale ore, and some rocks with scribbles on them. Pure put their hand against their upper chin, examining all of the stuff while Hornet was searching for more items to show.

“I pretend dose rocks are people.” she noted. Pure shrugged, understanding the scribbles on the rocks now. Hornet then pulled out a small charm and placed it with the pile. The charm was the Weaverling symbol, but it looked incomplete. “My mom said I could hold onto it till the weavers need it again.” she explained. Pure nodded and picked up the charm to get a closer look at it.

“I have one more ting. It’s da coolest and best one!” Hornet ran to the other end of the room and pulled out a needle a little too big for her size. Pure put down the charm beside them as they watch her drag the needle to them. Then Hornet placed it in front of them. 

“This is my own needle!” she said with glee. “I’m gonna use it to fight!” Pure clapped with joy in their eye sockets. “But my mom said I can’t use it till I’m a little older. It’s too big for me. She lets me use a dagger to practice, though, but I left it at home.”

Odd. How a mother would give her daughter weapons when she’s only three. Guess being prepared is better than nothing. Pure and Hornet stared down at the needle. They could see their reflections on it. What other wonders could it bring? They would not know too soon.

“...I’m gonna take dis dress off. It’s bothering me.” she spoke, changing the subject. She never really liked the white dress she always has to wear whenever she stays over at the palace. It was always so itchy and she wasn’t too fond of wearing white. It’ll just get dirty constantly.

“Close your eyes. I don’t want you to look at me yet.” she commanded. Pure obliged by covering their eyes with their hand. They sat there for a moment just listening to the ruffles from clothing. “Ok, I’m done.” Hornet stated. Pure took their hand off their eyes, just to see her wearing a simple light pink cloak with a ribbon. Hornet sat in front of her knick knacks.

"Dare's so much cool stuff back at home. I got this idol from a weaver that using it as a fork and they called it 'The Fork King!' Cause daddy looks like a fork! It's so silly!"

Pure, as much as they love their father with all of them, couldn't help but silent chuckle at that short story. Hornet chuckled and looked up at Pure. "You look happy. You're smiling!"

Pure immediately stopped and went back to a blank expression, then looked off to the side slightly. "Eh- Heeey!" Hornet said as she started to climb on top of Pure's legs. "Why'd you stop? I like it when you do that! I like it when you're happy!" Pure slowly turned their head to look at her. No one has ever said that to them before. They were meant to be hollow, not expressive.

Hornet went back to her things to fiddle with them. "You're really fun. Especially for someone who doesn't talk." Pure shrugged. Hornet looked at one of her king's idols and picked it up and pondered.

"Oh look! It's the all powerful Fork King!" She said, waving it around. She ran around the room with it while making plane noises. Pure was just observing what she was playing. "He's about to fly into the giant made of sugar and spice!" Hornet tapped the points of the idol on Pure's chestplate, "BOOMP!" she exclaimed. Pure wasn’t sure on what to do here, so they pondered for a sec, then dramatically fell and played dead. Hornet laughed and dropped the idol. She threw her arms up and zombie-walked towards Pure while making a faint roar. She then plopped herself onto Pure’s side. This made Pure silent giggle a little.

“You can take your armor off,” Hornet suggested. “It looks too heavy for you to play around in.” Pure took note of this and sat back up to take their armor off. It was a relief for them. They had been wearing them all day. Afterwards, they decided to lie on their other side and picked up the Hallownest seal.

“I don’t know what dat is, so I pretend it’s the old light.” Hornet explained. She knew about the Radiance and her threat against Hallownest, but she doesn’t understand how the problem would be solved. Pure looked at the seal and pondered. They rolled over and tried to jab the king’s idol Hornet dropped with the seal. Hornet gasped and quickly snatched the idol away before the seal could hit it and pointed the idol at Pure as if it were a weapon.

“Not a chance, old light!” She said, now in a battle stance. Pure got on all fours, in a battle stance, and pointing the seal at her. 

Both of them grinned, and started a playful fight with their relics with each other. Lord who knew how long they were doing this, but they were having their fun for the day.


	4. Don't Leave

It was almost time. The temple was just about ready for the vessel’s stay. It was almost time to put the old light on sake.

Pure Vessel and Ze’mer sat in a garden blanketed with delicate flowers. Pure requested to receive one from her. Ze’mer’s lover walked in and stood by her. They looked at each other, and nodded to Pure. Ze’mer offered a flower to Pure, warning about its delicacy. Pure stood up and bowed to the girls as a thank you before heading off.

Hornet sat on the top rail of one of the palace’s balconies, softly weeping and sniffling with tears wetting her white dress. Pure entered in, flower in hand. Hornet looked up at them, but looked back down again. Looks like she got the news, they thought. Pure sat beside her.

“Why does it have to be this way?” Hornet asked. Pure looked over at her. “Why does my mommy have to sleep for so long? When will she wake up when she does?” Pure couldn’t answer. They decided to keep listening to her.

“What am I gonna do? The weavers are leaving, mom is going to sleep for a long time, your mom is leaving, why is everyone leaving?” Pure was silent. “Are you and daddy leaving too?”

Pure shook their head and looked at the flower. They weren’t necessarily leaving, but they weren’t gonna see each other anymore. They handed over the flower to her. She knew they had one, but she didn’t know it was for her. She took it from them and examined it. It was rather gorgeous, but why must they give it to her? Pure looked at her and smiled, knowing that their happiness might make her feel better. Hopefully.

“Wh...What do I need this for?...Why did you give me this?” Hornet asked. Pure stood up and kneeled in front of her. They pointed at the flower, then made a heart shape with their hands and smiled. Though flattered, she stared at them. “Are you going to sleep, too?”

Pure made a blank face. This whole situation wasn’t going to be easy for her. Or for anyone, for that matter. Pure nodded softly.

“Why?” Hornet asked, tears starting to form in her eye sockets again. Pure stood silent.

“...I don’t want you to go…” Hornet leaped onto Pure and hugged them around their bottom neck, sobbing. Pure hovered their hands behind her, and gently placed them there to hug her back. They shut their eyes tightly, trying not to break down as well, but relaxed.

They just hoped while they’re gone, she’ll be ok.

* * *

Locked, sealed, and stored away in the Temple of the Black Egg.

All of the vessel’s loved ones, outside of the egg, gazed upon it, knowing the sacrifice they just made. Hornet laid her paws against the egg before hearing everyone heading for the exit.

“Dad,” she spoke. The Pale King stopped, but didn’t turn to face her. “Is anyone ever gonna wake up?”

“...No. Never.” he answered.

Hornet stood there. “Are...are you gonna look after me now?”

Silence.

“...Don’t follow me, child.”

“Huh? Wh-”

“I said _don’t follow._ ” the king commanded, in a low, monotone voice. “The deed is done, there’s nothing I can give to you nor anyone else. Do your own purpose.” The Pale King proceeded to walk away from her.

“But...dad no DADDY! Don’t leave me please!” Hornet yelled.

The king walked past his kingsmoulds alongside his retainers. “Don’t allow it into my palace.” he ordered. The retainers were shocked. “What? But sire, she’s only five! She can’t be out here on her own-” one of them spoke.

“The child is a beast!” the king stated. “It’ll get over it. It’ll manage.”

Hornet stood there, taking the whole commotion going on.

“Don’t allow anyone into my palace whatsoever.” the king ordered the kingsmoulds as they all stormed out of the temple.

Hornet was there in the temple. Alone. Standing there in tears. What was she supposed to do now? She was all on her own now.

She went back to the egg, laid her paws on it, and bumped her forehead against it.

She hoped one day, one day, they’ll unite once more.


	5. The Hive

Hornet went back to her birthplace in Deepnest. She left her first blanket and needle back there for when she trained back there. She looked back at her now sleeping mother once more before heading out to find a home that’ll allow her in.

It was a rough trip. Having to carry a needle bigger than her and her blanket she couldn’t give up on, which was as well bigger than her. She had to take as many short-cuts as she could to avoid creatures that would take advantage of her. She knew some combat skills, but it wouldn’t do anything against anything.

She went to the tram below in Deepnest. It was a little crowded with people entering the tram, but it was enough for Hornet to sneak on in without a tram pass. Once everyone was in and settled, the tram drove off. Everyone wasn’t too settled though. They all sat as close to the back as possible to stay back from Hornet, aware that she’s a tiny, unidentifiable creature with a big needle. Hornet sat in the middle of the tram, wondering why there were even people down in Deepnest in the first place. Whatever.

She thought when she was gonna get off. She heard the first stop was close by the palace, so she waited for the next stop. By the time her destination arrived, she picked up everything and got off while everyone watched her get off.

Her stop was unfamiliar to her, yet she felt like she has been here before, but she wasn’t sure. She stumbled across a pit full of little critters that’ll most likely eat her alive. She looked across to see a gateway with small bees around it on the other side. She hesitated.

The bees noticed her, and flew over to see her. She panicked a bit before trying to raise her blade. “S-Stay back!” she spoke, “I’m warning you!”

They declined and swarmed around her. She dropped her needle and blanket to shield her head. One of them took a whiff of her, flew behind her, and grabbed onto her cloak. Another helped out, now picking her up. “Hey! Put me down!” she said, struggling.

The bees carried her into their hive, leaving her belongings outside. They knew what and who she was and they had to address this to their queen. Hornet struggled as much as she could to free herself as the bees carried her more into the hive. She managed to slip out of their grasp, but only for her to fall into some honey. The bees turned around. Hornet picked herself up a bit and tried to shake herself clean. Regardless, she was still covered in honey. 

This alerted some other bees, some big, some small, to approach this new creature. They surrounded Hornet, and took in her scent. She’d  _ smelled _ like them, but she didn’t  _ look _ like them, which left them confused. She tried to shoo them away, but heard a voice enter in.

“Children, children, step aside, step aside.” it ordered. The bees stood aside to reveal their queen. Hornet looked up at her. The queen was rather tall and she bent over to examine her.

“Hornet?” she said. Hornet stood up, “H-How do you know my name?” she asked, wiping honey off of her cheek.

“Oh! I’m pretty sure you don’t remember me. I’m Vespa, the queen of this hive,” the queen answered, “I’m a formal friend of your mother. She allowed me to grant you your name.”

“Oh…”

“What are you doing out here on your own, little one?”

“Um...my dad won’t let anyone into the palace...and I don’t know where my other mom is. She said she’d raised me though.” Hornet explained.

“I see. Why isn’t the king allowing anyone in?”

“I don’t know. But he said I was a beast and I could manage being on my own...but I don’t know what to do now…”

Vespa stood silent and pondered. A young bee poked his head behind her legs to get a glimpse at Hornet.

“Why don’t you stay with us, little one?” Vespa requested. Hornet looked up at her.

“We’ll train you for the world. We’ll try our best to get in touch with the queen.”

Hornet sniffled, “Tank you...I would love that. C-Can I get my stuff? I left them outside...”

“Servants!” Vespa called, luring in some bees. “Go fetch her belongings and bring them in here.”

They then flew off to go get her things. Once they brought them back, they gave them to their queen. Her needle and blanket, she thought. “Is this all?”

“Yeah,” Hornet answered, “I couldn’t leave them behind. My mom made me those.”

“Ah. Yes, I remember her making these for you. I’m glad you took them to heart. Very well, then.”

The young bee behind Vespa approached the small honey-covered child. Hornet was a little stuck to the floor due to the honey, so he tried to pull her up to detach her from the floor.

“Come, child.” Vespa turned around to lead Hornet into her keep. The young bee followed her, and Hornet followed him. Hornet, while walking with them, found it odd how neither of them had wings and could walk on their two feet, but the other bees couldn’t.

The three of them eventually wandered into the queen’s keep. It was large, yet it only had a bridge. “Allow me a moment, little ones. I’m gonna go find somewhere Hornet can sleep. I’ll be right back. My knight, why don’t you communicate with Hornet a little, hm?” Vespa said before heading off.

The young knight sat down, dangling his legs over the bridge. “Are...are you a knight?” Hornet asked him softly.

“Zz? I am!” he replied. He stood back up with pride, “They call me ‘The Hive Knight!’ ”

He then almost slipped, but he caught himself. “Are you from Deepnezzt?”

“Yes…”

“Are you a zpider, too? I mean you’re freaky-looking.”

Hornet frowned at him. “I mean you do!” Hive Knight said, throwing his tiny arms up, “I mean you could scare a lot of people off with that big ol’ needle of yourzz!”

“Really...?”

“Yeah! Maybe with zome training, people will zzee you azz a fierce knight!”

“Mm. Is that how you became a knight?”

“I guezz? I don’t have wingzz and the other beezz were making fun of me for it. Zo the queen picked me to be her knight becauzze zhe zaid I waz zpecial.” Hive Knight explained as he sat back down.

“Oh ok,” Hornet sat beside him, “I guess that's why my dad chose my sibling as his knight because they were hollow and special.”

“Wait...hollow...IZZ YOUR ZIBLING THE HOLLOW KNIGHT?!” Hive Knight bounced up in surprise.

“Yeah why?”

“OH MY GOZZSSH! They’re zo inzpiring! I alwayzz wanted to be like them! What are they like?” Hive Knight yelled in excitement as he adjusted himself so he could keep listening to her.

“Well, they were...uh...they were loyal, kind, quiet, they can’t really talk so…”

Hive Knight put his hands onto his fluffy chin, still interested.

“They were...they were a friend to me. A parent, even. They cared about me as much as my mom did. I love them.”

“Wow…” Hive Knight said faintly, yet amazed.

They both continued to talk about the Pure Vessel and other knights. Vespa heard and watched them from afar. She knew they would be friends instantly. Yet, she hoped Hornet would see Hive Knight as the knight she loved.


	6. Reunited

The kingdom was wiped away. Shriveled and decayed. It was only a ghost town at this point.

The infection plagued almost the whole kingdom. Bugs have lost their minds and bodies, and there are barely any survivors. 

But an infection can be healed.

Hornet was laying on the broken ground in the Black Egg, void fading away out of the dull atmosphere. She twitched before waking up. She slowly got up to see the dark, wretched up room. She looked over to the side only to the shell of the small knight, broken in half, leaking void. She stared, then got up to kneel in front of the shell. She closed her eyes, and bowed slightly.

“Thank you, little ghost.” She said faintly.

She stood up and investigated the room. The infection was drying and flaking away. She watched as it did. She snapped out of her trance, hearing heavy footsteps. She saw a figure about to encounter her and made a battle stance, ready for another fight.

It was the Hollow Knight, uninfected and bruised. They tried to reach out to Hornet with their nail in hand but their nail was blocked by her needle. They loosened their grip and both their nail and themselves fell to the ground. Hornet backed up. She could see liquefied void seep out of their chest and wet the cracks of the floor. They’re hurt, she thought.

The wounded knight’s vision then faded to black.

* * *

The Hollow Knight started to wake up, vision all fuzzy. When their vision started to clear up, they realized they were in an entirely new place.

They were in a house, apparently, but the house only contained a bed and a big rock. They couldn’t tell for sure, for they could only see through one eyehole. They placed their fingertips onto their face, feeling that bandages were shielding their crack and eyehole.

“You awake?” a voice came in. They turned their head to see Hornet sitting on the rock beside them, sewing a tool. They glanced downward to see a small black body, resting next to Hornet’s crossed legs.

They tried to sit up, but winced at the pain that struck them in their chest. They lifted the blacket to see that their torso was wrapped in tons of bandages.

“I’m surprised you managed to live with all those cuts through your chest,” Hornet spoke, still working. They looked back at her.

“I couldn’t bring you to places you’d rather want to be at. You would’ve died if I did. I tried my best to carry you to the safest place I could find. Lucky enough the folks up here took notice of us and lent us this house and supplies to help you heal. This is the biggest home they could offer.”

The Hollow Knight tried to adjust themselves onto the pillow. They placed their hand onto their side, realizing they lost an arm. “Oh, and you lost an arm. I don’t know how, my best guess is that the infection you had must’ve burned it off. I’ll make you another arm, I’m sure.” Hornet added.

They placed their hand on Hornet’s shoulder, suddenly feeling her soft cloak. She looked up from her work to look at them. They slightly tilted their head and squinted.

Hornet placed her paw on their hand, “Yeah...it’s me...it’s me…” she said softly. “It’s been years, hasn’t it? I made my blanket into a cloak. I’m surprised you remember how it felt.”

The Hollow Knight tried to sign to her, asking where everyone else was. Regardless if Hornet even understood them or not, she answered. “Well...they’re not here anymore.” 

They stared at her, empty, clinging on the sheet. They tilted their head again and released to sign to her if they could at least see one of their loved ones. Hornet sighed, “No...you can’t. Maybe the queen, but no one else. Our father and his palace are dead and crumbled. All of his kingsmoulds and retainers are dead. The knights are either dead or missing. I...I’m sorry.”

Though an empty expression, the Hollow Knight looked down slightly, taking such information. “I know you want to see our father, but...he’s gone. You can’t see him anymore. I’m so sorry.” Hornet added.

She noticed that the poor knight was starting to huddle and descend into their blanket. She could hear them breathing heavily. She placed her work on the ground and lifted the blanket off of them. Liquefied void were forming in their eye socket, but the Hollow Knight tried to blink them away and keep a blank expression. Failing in doing so, they quickly shielded their face with their hand and knees.

“...It’s alright. Let it out. It doesn’t matter anymore. You can stop hiding them now.” Hornet said softly.

Then void flew down their face as they screwed their eye tight and breathed quickly. The little black figure resting next to Hornet from before awoke to see the other two. They got up and flew to the side of bed, right next to Hornet. They were curious as to why the poor knight was upset.

“Oh...and Grimm too.” Hornet said. The Hollow Knight opened their eye to see the small figure. They looked a lot like Grimm, but smaller and were legless. Hornet then picked them up to show them.

“His child is all that’s left of him.”

A child. He had a child. They knew what for, but were still shocked on how he even _had_ a child. Nonetheless, he was still gone. They dropped the side of their head onto the bed and weeped more. Grimmchild hummed with grief. Hornet leaned in and placed her paw on the poor knight’s head and stroked.

“Hey, hey…” She whispered. They looked up at her, with their face all drenched. “None of this is your fault. You did what you had to do. I know you loved this kingdom so much and everyone in it. And you wanted to protect it as much I do now. You did your best.”

They stared at her with more tears forming. “You may not be hollow, but you’re always pure to me.”

They just wanted to throw themselves into Hornet’s arms so badly, but that probably would hurt her. They instead laid their head against her chest and proceeded to weep. She stroked their horns, shushing them and telling them it’s ok. They winced as Hornet accidently pets their bandaged wound. “Sorry.” She said. Hornet then lightly kissed the part she petted to make it feel better, and proceeded to hug their head a little, not really knowing how to hug. Grimmchild sat and watched their little moment, wagging their tail.

The moment lasted a little while, till Hornet finally spoke, “Do you mind if I call you Hollow? Though that name may be false to you.” They picked up and shook their head. “Ok...Hollow. Vessel just always seemed very bland to me.”

But Hollow could lay their head back down, Hornet held it and placed it back onto the pillow. “I need to fetch something,” she explained, “It’ll help out with your wounds a little more. Mostly your lost arm, per se. Stay here.”

Hornet got up to leave and Hollow reached out for her. She picked her needle and headed for the door, “Don’t worry about me. Just stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Grimmchild got up as well and flew onto her shoulder. “No no. You stay here, too.” Hornet said as she placed them back onto the bed. Grimmchild mewed in disappointment. “Hey, whenever I’m gone, promise me you will look after my sibling for me? It would be such a great help.” Hornet explained to them. Grimmchild nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be back shortly.”

Hornet then exited out of the house. Hollow looked over at Grimmchild, who then flies over to the door. They managed to open the door with their mouth, and proceeded to fly out the door to follow Hornet.

Hollow tried to reach out to them, put plopped back down onto the bed. They wrapped themselves with their blanket a little more, now worrying about the two.


	7. Missing

Hollow laid in their bed as silence filled the room. The noise provided was the wind from outside seeping through the crack of the door.

With the two of them gone, what would they do other than worry? Though Hallownest may be a dead and now saved kingdom, they don’t know if any other danger lurks. What if Hornet and Grimmchild don’t come back? What else would they have without them?

Hollow pulled the blanket over themself. They tried to think of something else. Why not do something while they’re out, they thought. They looked at their body. They could see that their torso was the only thing bandaged, besides from their eye. They saw that their legs were perfectly fine, at least they thought.

So, they pulled the covers off of them and tried to get up to see if they could still walk, despite the pain amurging in their chest. They sat at the edge of the bed, taking some deep breaths. It was already tiring enough to pick themselves with only one arm. They held themself close, before trying to stand up.

A second after standing, they immediately fell over, but caught themselves before hitting the ground. They could feel their legs and arm shaking and trembling. They quickly pushed themselves up and grabbed hold onto the side of the bed. Bad idea. _Bad idea._

They climbed back onto the bed and immediately covered themselves with their blanket. Well that went swell, they thought. They could still feel their legs shaking. What are they gonna do now? They can’t even walk anywhere with their legs vibrating. All they can think of is to just sleep time away. That should do it. They got themselves comfortable and tried to go to sleep.

They were times they woke up, but went back to sleep. Hours have gone by...but Hornet and Grimmchild weren’t back yet. They tossed themselves over to see the door. They slowly closed their to sleep again until…

 **_BAM!_ **They woke back up in surprise. It was only Grimmchild, who bursted through the door with their head. They landed on the side of the bed, panting. They started to shout out mews that Hollow could not understand. They just looked at them and tilted their head. Grimmchild grumbled, and flew towards Hornet’s unfinished tool she left on the ground. Grimmchild picked it up to show Hollow, then placed it down to try and sign to them.

Hollow’s eye widened. They understood.

She was gone.

* * *

  
  


Hollow bursted out of the house while adjusting their cloak onto themself. Grimmchild followed suit. They ran passed Elderbug and over to the well. “Hey, wait! Where are you going?” Elderbug called. “Aren’t you still ill?”

Hollow slid on their knees in front of the well before getting in. “O-Oh…” Elderbug said softly, holding his flower close to him. Sly and Iselda opened their doors to see what was going on.

“Everything alright out here?” Sly asked. “What happened?” Iselda asked as well.

“That giant blubbering oaf and its pet ran over to the well and went in.” Zote the Mighty answered.

“What for?” Sly responded.

“I don’t know. But they almost stepped on me!”

“Should we go after them? They could get hurt.” Iselda asked.

“Naaah. Let ‘em be. It’ll be less of an issue without ‘em.” Zote brushed off.

Sly rolled his eyes before heading back in.

Hollow ran around the Forgotten Crossroads, looking for Hornet in a panic, not knowing where they’re even going. Grimmchild followed them through the crossroads, Fungal Wastes, and into the City of Tears. They kept roaring at Hollow to stop, but Hollow proceeded to run around, trembling and bumping into things, and trying their hardest to call out for Hornet, in hopes of finding her.

They stood out in the rain, trying and trying to yell and scream for their sister, but nothing came out. It was pointless. They didn’t have a voice to cry out for anything. They were suffering. Grimmchild fluttered in front of their face to shush them. Hollow looked up at them heavily panting. They were drenched and their face was full of fear and worry, to where they were on the verge of crying with the city. 

Grimmchild glared at them with guilt and wrapped themselves around Hollow’s collarbone like a scarf. They nuzzled and licked Hollow’s cheek, making the panting die down.

They stood there a bit, only to then noticed a void streak crackling through the cracks of the wet ground. Grimmchild looked up ahead and pointed with their wing. Both Hollow and Grimmchild noticed the path ahead of them was almost completely dark. The darkness was being sprouted out of the sewer hole that led to the Royal Waterways.

They headed in with caution. When they got to the end of the pathway, they squeezed through the exit. They walked out and gazed up.

They stood there, frozen as a giant void creature, the Lord of Shades, stared right back at them, coiled around the memorial fountain.

Hollow stood there, frozen with a blank expression, but fear ran through their veins. Grimmchild’s mouth was gaping open. The Shade Lord stared upon them and squinted, recognizing who they were. They noticed that Hollow was starting to back up, triggering them. They let out a low growl as they creeped towards them.

Hollow then tried to make a run for it as Grimmchild flew off of them. The Shade Lord roared as they smacked Hollow’s back with a void tendril, slamming them into the building. Hollow fell to the ground and tried to get back up. Before they could even get up, the Shade Lord smacks Hollow’s head, making them fly back and crack their horn.

Grimmchild gasped and growled. They blasted the biggest fireball they could make at the Shade Lord before they could make another move on Hollow. Though it doesn’t hurt them, it grabbed their attention. Grimmchild laid upon a light post, smoke steaming out of the corners of their mouth, with anger in their face. Both of them roared at each other before attacking each other. Grimmchild dodged the Shade Lord’s attack, and blasted more fireballs at them. They knew they wouldn’t do any damage, but it was enough to be a distraction so Hollow could get up and run.

Though Hollow couldn’t even run now, but were able to limp back to the way they came from. Grimmchild quickly flew back to Hollow to escape with them. The Shade Lord, as much as they wanted to go after them, didn’t bother. They had other business to take care of.

Hollow and Grimmchild hurried over to the far left side of the city, it was the furthest they could go. Grimmchild stopped to turn around to see that Hollow was falling behind. They noticed a little building on top of a cliff, but none of the lights were on. It didn’t matter, though, that’s where Grimmchild wanted to go. But Hollow, after hoisting themselves out of the water, collapsed onto the ground. Grimmchild meowed at them to get up and tugged their cloak. Didn’t budge. Hollow was hurt and weak. They just laid there, as the cracks on their lower horn bled.

Grimmchild yelled for help as Hollow’s vision faded to black.


	8. Rescued

Everything was dark. The vessel could only hear murmurs of voices. They tried to fight the darkness by opening their eye socket, trying to wake up. The voices started to be more audible.

“Oh, I think it’s waking up!” “Oh, good,” they heard as their vision began to clear up. They saw a big bug in front of them, gently petting their horn with his warm hand. He wore an apron, but both that and himself were splattered in paint. Hollow clenched onto what they now realize was a towel.

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” The bug told them. “I just wanted to check if you were alright.”

Hollow managed to sit themself up, wrapped the towel around themself, and looked around the room. There were a lot of paintings and artifacts scattered everywhere. There were nails, paintbrushes, masks, everywhere. Yet, there was enough room to sit and work or roam around. Though the room was warm, The cold chilly feel of rain remained on Hollow’s skin, making them shiver.

“You’re lucky that we found you two,” the artistic bug started, “Well, he did, actually.” He tilted his head to point towards his partner across the room. His partner, whom Hollow recognizes as the Nailsmith, was preparing something. They weren’t sure what he was making, but they noticed Grimmchild lying sleeping beside them on a table, wrapped in a cloth. They got a little excited and tried to reach over to pet them, but pain quickly struck through their body and they quickly held themselves. They felt a little more pain on their lower left horn, so they let themself go to touch it. It was already bandaged, but they felt it leak a little bit.

“Oh, is it still bleeding?” the artist bug asked. “Hold on.” He grabbed a corner of the towel to gently wipe the liquefied void off their shell. “You might have to rub it a few times so it doesn’t bleed that much,” he explained. Hollow took the corner of the towel from him and patted the bandaged wound. “He’s making tea over there, would you like some?”

Tea. It sounds nice right now. Hollow didn’t really care what kind it was, they needed something to warm them up. They nodded.

“Sheo, can you come here real quick?” the Nailsmith called. Sheo got up to approach him. Hollow nodded to themself, now learning names and who they are. They looked back at Grimmchild, then adjusted their towel and continued patting their wound.

“Did I do this right? How does it look?” the Nailsmith whispered to Sheo. “Yes, it’s perfect!” Sheo responsed softly. Hollow listened to them mumbling in the back till the Nailsmith came to them and handed them the tea. It was warm green tea with little, green, tasty leaves on the side.

“Should I give one to the little one as well?” the Nailsmith asked. “Just set it beside it,” Sheo answered, “When it wakes, it’ll decide if it wants any or not.”

The Nailsmith placed the drink besides them. Grimmchild was starting to wake up from smelling the tea’s sweet scent. They opened their eyes and got up to smell the tea. They felt the heat brush onto their face and got interested. They took one lick to taste it. They liked the taste, but they adored the heat it brought to them, making them consume more of it.

Hollow took small sips into their eye socket while Sheo and the Nailsmith sat in front of them with their own tea. “We’re surprised that you’re still alive,” the Nailsmith started. Hollow looked up at them.

“I found you and your friend at the bottom of my old workshop. You were unconscious, and your friend was crying for aid. I was coming back to retrieve some items, but seeing you two there made me take you two instead. Don’t worry, nothing I was planning on getting isn’t so important.”

Sheo took a sip of his tea, “I’m still surprised about how you managed to bring them all the way here all on your own,” he complimented.

The Nailsmith huffed, “Well, most of the way here. You had to help me carry the fellow here through the way to your house.”

“Still!” Sheo said, sipping on more tea. Hollow set down the tea in their lap, and signed a simple ‘thank you’ to them. Hollow heard a refreshed ‘Ahhh’ from Grimmchild, seeing that they already finished their tea.

“We noticed that you don’t have another arm,” the Nailsmith pointed with his teacup. Hollow and Grimmchild looked over at Hollow’s non-existent arm. “Neither of us don’t know much about mechanics, but we can try and make you a new arm, if you want.” Hollow looked back at him.

“I can still do some forging, things that aren't a nail for once,” he said. “And I know how to do some wood work that can help,” Sheo included. Hollow nodded vigorously. “We’ll try our best, your highness,” the Nailsmith concluded.

Hollow felt the small bit of joy slipped away from them again. They had no idea as to why. They were grateful for Sheo and the Nailsmith’s aid and rescue, but all they could think of was that  _ thing _ back at the capital. What was it? Why was it? And if by any case,  _ who  _ was it? It was a giant made of void, they thought, but was there really a vessel that large that would contain it? No, not likely. A god perhaps? Most likely. But it was one that needed to be taken down, before it could destroy the rest of the remains of Hallownest. Just the sheer thought of that made Hollow quake. But then they thought Hornet. She would know what to do...hopefully, they thought. But how would they know if she wasn’t here? Where is she? The poor weaver, the protector, their sister...their poor baby…

As desperate as Hollow was to go run and search for their dear sister, Hallownest had to come first. They knew saving their kingdom was their purpose, and they were going to keep that purpose, even if the kingdom is long gone.

Hollow clutched the towel close to them, but then peeped down themself to only now realize that their cloak was missing. But, they were covered with new bandages wrapped around their torso.

“Oh, your cloak is outside hanging to dry,” Sheo mentioned, “Though it looks rather tattered. Should we make a new one for you?”

Hollow shook their head. They would rather at least keep their old cloak till there was nothing left of it. They had it for so long. They unwrapped the towel, folded it neatly, and set it aside before getting up to slowly headed towards the door. They just really needed some fresh air.

“Are you heading out?” asked the Nailsmith. “If so, do be careful. While I was bringing you here, I saw this...very destructive darkness out there. I’m not so sure as to what or why it’s there, but if you see or lurk around there, please be careful. It might be a huge hazard.”

Oh, they know. They  _ know _ what’s lurking out there. But still, they took caution, and signed another ‘thank you’ to them before bending over to walk out of the house. Grimmchild was curious and followed suit before Hollow closed the door behind them.

Hollow glanced over to see their cloak hanging on clips and a string up beside the bench. They sat by the deck, letting out a deep breath. They kept having the same thought: What are they gonna do? Their sister is gone and now this? Their body was weak and fragile, and so was the whole kingdom. How are they gonna take out that thing?

Grimmchild rested upon their lap and gazed up at them. Hollow gazed back down back at them and was about to pet them, but hesitated. Grimmchild mewed and hunched their back onto Hollow’s palm, encouraging them to do so. Hollow gently petted tiny strokes against their back and rubbed their thumb against their forehead and horns, making them purr. Grimmchild snuggled a little more into their new friend as they continued to pet them.

Hollow looked straight ahead, planning on what to do now, now that there’s a threatening creature out there. But, they thought to themself…

“Dear sister, wherever you are, we will meet again. And I look forward to seeing you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this (if any of y'all were waiting, that is.) I have just been busy with finishing up assignments for school and too distracted with drawing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my actual first chapter-ed story that I actually completed. I may make this into a comic, but I'm not so sure. But there will more than likely be more stories that'll link to this one (mostly snippets I didn't add to this story.)
> 
> And thank you all so much for 100+ kudos on this story! It really means a lot ^^!


End file.
